786
Magda's attempt to cure Quentin fails and he changes into the werewolf. Synopsis : It is 1897 and a terrible curse afflicts a member of the great house of Collinwood. With each rising of the full moon, Quentin Collins becomes the wolf that walks like a man, with one desire, to kill. On this night he comes to the Old House on the Collins estate, desperately seeking help from a mysterious gypsy relic that has the power to cure him, or destroy him. The hand is on Quentin's throat. The pain always stops before Quentin becomes the werewolf, which he does. Magda uses her pentagram to keep herself safe. The werewolf runs outside. Charity comes to Collinwood. Trask wants her to marry Quentin. Magda comes to Collinwood to see Beth. Charity will go to Minerva's grave. After she goes, Trask gives Magda and Sandor 24 hours to leave the Old House. Magda reminds him she knows of the nightshade and what it was used for. He deigns to allow the gypsies to stay. In the woods, Charity sees the werewolf on the rocky bluff over her. She screams. It chases her. Magda could not find Beth. Charity runs in and explains. Trask allows Magda to take Charity up to her room. She asks Magda how long she's been at Collinwood. Magda says, "A few years." She questions Magda about Quentin and Jenny. Magda reads the cards for Charity and warns about an evil man. Outside, Trask is with a policeman, who tells him that there are many traps set about. Trask returns to Collinwood. He questions Magda about the beast. She denies knowing anything. She tells him his daughter needs him. Charity has a mysterious dream of Quentin in which he relates the secret of his theme music played on the gramophone, the music frees his soul, allows him to dream, and contains his dreams, he explains as he recites the lyrics to "Shadows of the Night." The dream changes to a nightmare, interrupted by the wolf, and frightens Charity, who shrieks and begs Quentin for help. But Quentin calmly says that he hears only his music, and that, "the wheel of fortune spins, my darling; you mustn't be frightened." In the woods, the werewolf attacks a policeman and gets its foot caught in a bear trap. Memorable quotes : Quentin '''(to Charity in her dream): Our destinies are guided by a strange wheel of fortune. ---- : '''Magda: Mr. Trask, when you threaten people, don't do it from weakness. ---- : Magda (to Trask): Go upstairs and see your daughter. She needs you more than I do. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * John Miranda as Policeman * Alex Stevens as Werewolf * Timothy Gordon as Hand of Count Petofi (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * During Charity's dream, David Selby recites the words to "Shadows of the Night," which also appears on the Dark Shadows soundtrack album released that year. * No credits appear at the end except for the "Dan Curtis Productions" logo. Story * Charity made a vow that she would visit Minerva's grave each day. * Magda has been at Collinwood a few years. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Charity dreams of a passionate encounter with Quentin, and then is menaced by the werewolf. * TAROT CARDS: Magda: The Force, The Moon, The Lover (inverted), The Tower of Destruction (inverted), The Hanged Man (inverted). * TIMELINE: Gregory gives Magda and Sandor twenty-four hours to leave the Collins estate. However, Magda convinces him otherwise via blackmail. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * When Trask picks up the phone in the drawing room to call the sheriff, he drops the receiver and fumbles to pick it up. * A lap table sits over Charity's legs when she is in bed. There is no reason for it to be there other than for Magda to place her Tarot cards on it, but she does not propose reading the cards for Charity until they have already chatted for awhile. * As the werewolf is about to jump on Charity, a studio light is seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 786 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 786 - The Blog Post About The Original Music From Dark Shadows with The Robert Cobert Orchestra & Featuring Jonathan (Barnabas) Frid and David (Quentin) SelbyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes